Optimus's New Mate
by FanFicWriterBrightStar240
Summary: A normal day of shopping becomes more shocking, she is transported into the new T4 Movie AoE totally hates but is determined to help keep Prime's sparkling safe from Cemetery Wind and resurrected Cons. Optimus Prime X (OC) Betty, One-Shot. Rated M: For Character Death.


Disclaimer: I own nothing everything goes to their respectable owners this

was only made for fun.

Chapter One

New World

"Betty

honey be a dear and run to the store for me I'll be needing a few thing to

ingredients to make your little brothers birthday cake for tomorrow." Asked

her mother. "Ugh... Fine but I'm getting

something for myself also so that mean Imma going to need a few extra dollars

more." her mother smile sweetly and she didn't mind it one bit her mother

could be the best mom in the world but get her bad side well she don't really

want to know but anyways she left outside the house to get to the car in the

garage. Betty had just turned eighteen and had full hardship license and started

to love driving it now gave her more freedom and she no longer had to ask the

guys and school for a lift because they wouldn't want her to drive and mess up

their car. So before she even made it to the

car she felt someone tug on her shirt she looked down noticing it was the

little pain in her side of a brother she internally groaned and looked down at

him he was wearing his base ball cap on backwards she reached out and grabbed it

and moved to cover his eyes and he yelped out "Hey quit I tell mom on

you!" she smirked anyway "Sure whatever

squirt what are you bothering me for get back in the house I'm so totally not

taking you with me, okay." he then pouted and kicked the dirt looking really sad

she sighed again. "Fine tell you what I bring

you back some candy my treat so stop bugging me kid and whatever you do, do not

tell mom it'll have her on my back okay." he nodded and quickly ran back

inside. Betty got in the car and buckled up her

seat belt and started the engine it roared to life and she started to think

about the other day when she watched the new movie AOE and really hated Michael

Bay for his stupid ideas about killing them all off she really liked the Doc Bot

she finally made it to the store after stopping at the many red

lights."Finally." she looked and the humorlessly long list her

mother gave her and grabbed a nearby cart and started to head inwards towards

the store entrance but what she didn't notice was her and another Betty just

switched world and that that very moment and it went unnoticed to her. "Why

can't we buy a normal cake like everyone else but no mom wants in made special."

she talked to herrself people give to stares thinking her crazy but was in her

own little world and she fussed and whine about

it.

OUTSIDE SOME PLACE

ELSE Elita 1 was being chase by Cemetery

Wind one her tailpipe she needed to get her sparkling somewhere safe her and

Optimus had their child in secret no one knew of the kids whereabouts they had

to protect her keep her under the radar and she swerved missing something next

to her she was crazed by the weapon and pain exploded in her very being *What

kind of weapons are those I have to get her to safety but where* she spotted a

store and got an idea. She speeded up and lost the men.

She parked near the store and activated her holoform which was a

women tall in height and had blonde curly hair and blue eyes she opened the

passenger side door to the back and pulled something out of her pocket and

placed it on her daughters arm her body absorbed it and it turned her into a

human looking five year old. Elita quickly

ran into the store and grabbed a cart and figured out immediately where the

child was placed and she went down the frozen foods section and dumped a lot of

stuff into the cart and said a quick goodbye to her daughter.

" Oh sweet spark I'll always will be in your spark always remember your

carrier." and kisses her child sweetly sobbed turning around and sped off away

from the little girl leaving her behind sitting in a cart full to the brim with

unbought meat all left abandoned in the frozen section Betty watched it all

unfolded She narrowed her eyes in anger and was slightly confused at hearing the

Cybertronian slang being said from the blond women thinking she was absolutely a

nutty as dang fruitcake leaving a poor little girl like that she had earlier

heard the commotion and spotted the blonde to be acting a bit too weird for her

taste and takes off towards the exit the little girl started to wail and scream

for her mother clearly upset Betty thought what nerve.

She went to the girl and grabbed her from the basket and put her in

her basket and started to chase after the leaving woman.

"Hey get your ass back here blonde you got some explaining to do this is child

neglecting." she was about to tackle her to the floor but slip on some wet

floor not seeing the yellow sign warning any customers about it that was just

Betty got away and she

decided to help the poor little kid till she found her again and smack some

sense into girl. She looked and the red faced kid. "Hey your gonna be okay

I'll help you find your family do not worry yourself

okay." Then out of nowhere this a man

appeared dress in a blue suit smiling at her looking high and mighty the air

around him spoke of power she was pissed that he found this amusing she just

got more angry then she got a idea she took out a banana meringue pie and shoved

it in his face and she took out a pillow filled with duck feathers and threw it

on him it torn apart feathers covered him sticking to his face the Sparkling

then started to laugh at this finding it funny.

"Now you feeling anymore amused about this you Loki wannabe." She snarled

still pissed she had already figure out she was no longer had a home and was

transported in some different place.

"So let

me guess don't tell me your Primus the arrogant god who does this to humans in

several dimension and times telling them they have a task to do and no longer

can return to their old lives. Yep and this is happening to me and so I have to

baby sit the child until I can find her real family. An in the worse movie of

all time yes thank you so very much but if you ever dare laugh at me again or else it

will be worse than a pie." Primus stood there

shocked and speechless he never expected Betty to be so smart but smiled a

genuine smile. "Yes sorry I offend you human Betty you will have to help raise

the sparkling for now you can always be returned home but this will be dangerous

Galvatron and Cemetery Wind will be looking for all Cybertronians be careful and

wish you the best of luck Betty." Then he disappeared and faded away okay no

cake we will need to get the kiddo some supplies you went and bought clothes,

food, etc. She went to a self

check out to avoid suspicious cashiers and made it out of there but was stopped

by a man wearing all black and in special OPS clothes making stand out like a

sore thumb "Hey lady have you seen this woman she is a terrorist we are looking

for her."He showed her a pictures but she made sure not to show any emotion

her face remain blank as she looked at it.

"No sir but I will keep a look out for her." He looked her over and

leered she was degusted of it but remained calm.

He looked and the girl and smiled "Cute kid is she yours

well anyways here my number call me sometime. He flirted his leader was calling

for him and she rushed away like a rabies dog was on her heels and she calmed

down slightly and relaxed that was way to close.

Betty found a abandoned house in a surrounded woods away from life it was a

place her father only told her about no one else knew of it he died serving his

country and this was a property he had owned tear spranged from her eyes he

always love to go hunting he used to take her here before her brother was born

and when he heard the news he was going to have a son he was ecstatic to finally

to have a little guy around he could bond with for once but he never gotten that

chance. She sighed "I miss you Daddy."

She took the little Sparkling into her arms and she started to scream out in

pain her heart sanked she felt something bad has happened and hated to ask her

blue eye looked dulled "What is wrong baby?"

She looked up at her and said something that made her heart break

"Mommy is gone I can't feel her anymore." She cries."I do not want you I

want my carrier." She struggled slightly in her arm clearly distraught but

calmed down when she started to sing to her.

She calmed down and hugged the woman even closer and went to sleep in

her arms her only experience with kids was growing up and helping her mom

take care of her little brother and she took her into the house to

rest.

SOMEWHERE WITH Elita ONE

The pink femmebot ran through the alley ways to get away from the black cars

that were following from behind her they fired more nets and finally took her

down the leader got out of the pitch black van and looked down at the female

Cybertronian with a evil look on his face and sneer thinking of her as nothing more than another pile of scrap for the materials needed at the company he told them to fire on

the helpless Autobot and took pleasure in watching the creature die the blue

blaze optics turned to blackness and powered down her last thoughts were that

her sparkling would be safe that was all that mattered and her love Optimus

Prime would find another someday. She faded into the darkness and was one with

the All P. O. V. I gave orders to my men but suddenly

yelled out as pain hit my spark I could no longer feel my mates presence all I

felt was emptiness it saddened me that she didn't make it but I had to expect

the loss this was war I may be losing a whole lot more. I still felt my

Sparkling's bond I needed to find her soon but for now I had to deal with

them.

Betty was feeding the

sparkling Energon that Primus had sent her to feed the girl and Betty then heard

someone pull up outside taking the shot gun from the closet she went to

investigate who had arrived she hidden the girl in the basement and there was a

window for the girl to escape out of if things started to get

bad. Optimus had followed the bond to

locate his daughter it had been a few weeks He saw a girl with long red brown hair

and hazel Eyes stare at him wearily and approached he was in his holoform

wearing a cowboy hat with the Autobot insignia she saw it there and suddenly

relaxed his presence she saw the semi and smiled.

"Optimus Prime?" She asked and Betty smiled and nodded his head in

acknowledgement and grinned at her.

"Howdy whom might you be little lady." He asked using a country drawl

with his baritone voice. She laughed

he did as well "My name is Betty would you like to come inside to see

your daughter?" She linked his arm with him and they both made it inside she was sitting on the

couch playing with the fluffy bunny. She

looked up and smiled cutely "Daddy!" She shouted with happiness and ran into

his embrace and he picked her up she giggled and looked at him with an innocent

look on her face and asked "Daddy Please make Bety my new Carrier I want my new

Mommy she is so nice." She pleaded him. They both

were quite shocked she sweat dropped but Optimus had a sneaky look on his

face * What are you up to Prime*She tried to scramble away but with his free

hand that was not holding his daughter grabbed her waist and brought her closer

to him her hazel eyes widened at his actions but his daughter got in the way and

he kisses his sparkling on the cheek instead of her she blushes and

laughs at him she laughs with her as well. Optimus whines

"No Fair!" which was very unlike a prime would do and she kiss her other cheek

silently thanking for saving her. Later that

day they all leave the world behind her in hope of someday finding peace and now

with her new family her adventure begins anew and might soon become a Prime's future Sparkmate.

The End


End file.
